Seigfried Vollbracht
Siegfried Ernst Vollbracht (born 2131) is the current Übergangfuhrer of the Fourth Reich. He has been in office since 2167 and is the most decorated National Socialist of all time, with the exception of the Fuhrer himself. Currently thirty nine years of age, he is the youngest Übergangfuhrer to serve in office. Early Life Vollbracht was born in former Buenos Aires, now called Neuberlin, to a seventh-generation Panaryan family, primarily Austrian and Nordic by descent. He was the oldest of three brothers born to Ernst and Karla Vollbracht. His father was killed in action in the '2071 Patagonian War '''when he was four years of age, and his mother remarried to Albrecht Steiner but retained her name from her first marriage. Youth Vollbracht expressed a desire to join the Hitler Youth when he was nine years of age. His mother enrolled him in the non-compulsory program and he quickly rose through the ranks of the German ROTC. He attended the Youth school and performed exceptionally well in mathematics and science. When not in school, Vollbracht spent much of his time in the Temples of National Socialism. At sixteen years of age, he authored and published a treatise entitled ''Adolf Hitler: Mein Ewig Fuhrer. Vollbracht spoke of Hitler in a highly intimate fashion; despite the centuries separating their lives, readers nearly universally panned that the reading experience was as if Vollbracht had interviewed Hitler himself and penned his words. In his seventeenth year of age, he began wearing the famed Hitler Moustache and has kept it ever since. Military Service When the 2149 South American War broke out, Vollbracht was eighteen years of age. He enlisted in the Wehrmacht and served for a brief time as a petty officer. Due to his high marks in schooling, he was offered a position in the Luftwaffe, which he promptly took. He piloted a 117-Eurofighter and distinguished himself in his first combat engagement, the Battle of Corumba, where he shot down two Patagonian pilots. At the Battle of Sucre in November 2149, he volunteered for a dangerous reconnisance mission. Approximately four minutes into enemy airspace traveling at sub-mach speeds, he started taking heavy flak fire. He ejected from his aircraft and parachuted to the ground, for which he was later awarded the Luftwaffe Paratrooper Badge. For six days, he walked approximately one hundred kilometers through enemy territory back to Reich lines. He personally commandeered a Patagonian tank and overthrew a machine gun nest, losing a leg in the process and earning a Wound Badge. His leg was replaced with a cybernetic implant and spent the remainder of 2149 in recovery and rehabilitation. In January 2150, he was transferred to the Waffen-SS and given the rank of SS-Unterscharführer and was given responsibility in a Death Squad, hunting down non-Aryan peoples throughout the continent. In early 2151, Vollbracht helped to initiate the Paraguyan Holocaust under orders from his SS superior, leading directly to the death of four hundred seventy five non-Aryan persons over the course of four days. He was quickly transferred to the position of SS-Scharführer and given an administrative position in the Cuidad del Este Concentration Camp. During his six month tenure at CECC, he oversaw the execution of thousands of non-Aryan persons. In July of 2151, Vollbracht uncovered a plot in the camp arranged by disloyal officers to free the prisoners and help them escape to Patagonia. Vollbracht personally executed twelve officers on his own recognisance and was awarded the Grand Cross of the Iron Cross. He replaced the traitorous leader of the camp and was appointed SS-Standartenführer. The Reich granted his petition in August 2151 to return to frontline combat as a commander. He was transferred to command of the 109th Wehrmacht / Luftwaffe combined regiment, composed of 1,024 ground troops and six 117-Eurofighters as air support. He oversaw victories at Santa Cruz, Tarija, and Antofagasta. His regiment also led the liberation of Calama. The war ended in 2153 with a peace settlement, which greatly displeased Vollbracht personally. He Reichstag Service In 2154, he was appointed in a landslide election by his fellow SS officers to the Reichstag Leadership of the Fourth Reich As Ubergangfuhrer As Der Weissinger Personal Life Vollbracht has commented several times on geopolitical issues using chess metaphors and has publicly supported the playing of the game. He claims to play at least one game a week. He is also known to enjoy hot tea and reading murder mystery novels. Decorations *Iron Cross *Gold German Cross *Golden Knight's Cross of the War with Swords *Wehrmacht Long Service Award *Waffen-SS Long Service Award *Wound Badge *Pilot's Badge *Luftwaffe Paratrooper Badge Category:2170 AD